1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to covers for hats. In particular, it describes a removable slip-cover for a hat brim that enables a user to adapt the appearance of the hat to changed circumstances while also enhancing the fit and stability of the hat on a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articles of apparel such as hats are normally selected by wearers on the basis of appearance, utility and comfort, with much emphasis being put on the aesthetic value of the fabric and the structural design of each article. When a user particularly likes the shape of an item such as a hat, he or she might purchase more than one in different colors and fabric designs. This practice can be expensive and is obviously not efficient in view of the fact that only one article at a time can be worn. Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to change the appearance of an article to produce a different look in the same structural configuration, thus effectively providing the same utility as that of a separate article.
The appearance of a hat may be changed substantially by varying the pictorial design of its brim, which could be achieved by providing removable replacement brims or covers for the permanent brim of a conventional hat. This latter approach is at the basis of the method and apparatus of this invention.
Different covers exist that can be used to protect hats of various shapes, but none are suitable for changing the appearance of the hat while substantially retaining its shape. This invention provides a simple method of achieving this result with a solution of universal application.